huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Loser
This achievement can be obtained on easy difficulty, so immediately after Kyu gives the player the Huniebee change the game setting to easy. *The point of this achievement is to succeed with girls without upgrading any of your stats, so resist the urge to upgrade them no matter how intuitive it feels to do so. Go on the fewest dates possible as game difficultly increases each successive date. Choose three girls and only go on dates with your chosen three. With no limit on the number of days used to complete this achievement take as much time as necessary. This will help in amassing the best selection of date gifts which will be heavily relied upon during later dates. Acquiring Date Gifts With a minimum number of dates munie will be limited so careful spending is critical. Only purchase items that are part of a girl's favorite collection as only those will yield Kyu sending date gifts. When talking directly to a girl, items appearing with a heart next to them in the item shop are their favorites. Purchase the least expensive ones possible at 300 munie or less per item. Kyu will send date gifts no matter how many times a girl is given the same item, so in this case repeat gifting is recommended. Gifts can be given to any girl – not just the ones chosen for the achievement – and date gifts will still be sent. Some examples of good inexpensive include: decorative pens for Tiffany, baking utensils for Jessie, and paint brushes and pencils for Nikki. Unlocking desired date gifts for gameplay strategty may take a while so wait until the inventory is completely full before culling items to avoid repeats. As the player inventory is not quite large enough to hold all of the date gifts eventually being selective will be necessary. Recommended Date Gifts Items that will be used consistently through the playthrough: Pink Mary Janes – +1 sentiment for passion matches for the rest of the match Suede Ankle Boots – +3 sentiment fo 4-of-a-kind matches Perfumes – Use whichever perfume matches your date's favorite affection token, so that more of that token will fall for the rest of the match. * Cinnamon Perfume – for more sexual tokens * Green Tea Perfume – more flirtation tokens * Peach Perfume – more romance tokens * Sea Breeze Perfume – more talent tokens Stuffed Monkey – +2% affection goal for every broken heart token Items that could be rotated or switched as better ones become available: Stuffed Bear – broken heart tokens are converted to passion tokens * As passion is necessary to boost token matches Pink Lily – consume all passion tokens * Pairs well with the aforementioned stuffed bear – play the bear and then the lily and for a large passion boost. Hoop Earrings – +1 move for every two broken heart tokens * Play Hoop Earrings, as well as the stuffed monkey, as late in the date as possible for maximum broken heart tokens on the board. Pearl Necklace – drains sentiment and gives 1% affection goal for each 1 sentiment drained Pink mary janes.png|Pink Mary Janes Suede ankle booties.png|Suede Ankle Boots Cinnamon perfume.png|Cinnamon Perfume Green tea perfume.png|Green Tea Perfume Peach perfume.png|Peach Perfume Sea breeze perfume.png|Sea Breeze Perfume Stuffed monkey.png|Stuffed Monkey Stuffed bear.png|Stuffed Bear Pink lily.png|Pink Lily Hoop earrings.png|Hoop Earrings Pearl necklace.png|Pearl Necklace Date Strategy Always match joy tokens for additional moves. This takes priority over any other move when it is available. Match sentiment tokens as soon as possible to allow for starting to play date gifts. Giving the girls alcohol before the date will provide some additional starting sentiment, however, as drinks also cost munie and with a limited number of dates to amass munie with it may be better to save munie for favorite shop gifts to unlock date gifts (as mentioned in the last section). Shoes and perfume are early game date gifts that should be played as soon as possible. Look at the board and see what will be the best way to earn sentiment the fastest, and play order of the three will vary depending on what there is to work with on the board. *Is there a clear match-4 that can be played immediately? Play the suede boots as the sentiment used to play for them will be immediately replenished. *How many passion matches are available right away? If significant enough then play the pink mary janes. When playing either pair of shoes attempt make up that sentiment payment quickly, as playing the prefered perfume of the girl is the next priority. The increase of the girl's favorite token type will increase opportunities to make matches both in choice and in falls which makes a huge difference in date success. Consider even playing perfume before shoes depending on the given board. Remaining date gifts will be end game items that will be played within the last few to couple moves of the date. Avoid matching broken hearts not just to avoid their penalty but also for how date gifts can provide bonuses for them or convert them to a more desirable token. The stuffed monkey or hoop earrings should be played when there are about 1-3 turns remaining to turn the broken hearts into benefits. There are two strategies that can be employed from here: *Play stuffed monkey for affection increase, then stuffed bear to turn broken heart tokens into affection, and then pink lily to consume all affection tokens. *This combination works better with one or two more turns so that there is time to make additional moves if needed, so play in the range of 1–5 remaining moves. OR *With one or two moves left play the hoop earrings to increase moves. Play the additional moves, get to one or two moves left, then play the stuffed monkey to increase affection off of broken heart tokens . With only one turn left play the pearl necklace which will drain whatever sentiment that you have remaining and likely win the match. *This item set up is built to obtain maximum affection off of maximum broken hearts and sentiment. The two pairs of shoes are great at building up a nice pool of sentiment for the pearl necklace at the end. Keep in mind that mid-date you want to maximize all matches of your date's favorite token type, and avoid making matches of their least favorite that are not either paired with another match or from a fall match. Paying attention to their favorite and least favorite tokens will maximize the affection you earn. Their character info will tell you which these are, and in case you forget, you can check that tab on the Huniebee at any time during your date. As the title of the achievement suggests, luck is involved here. Anticipate some failure and needing to redo dates. Failed dates do not contribute to date difficulty increasing, however resetting the game before the post-date save also will work. If resetting check date gifts before going on the date in case they need to be rearranged again. Once you have successfully completed the sex mini-game with three girls the achievement will unlock.